


#50: "Camping"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [56]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "God damn I miss soft beds."





	

“God damn I miss soft beds,” Gojyo groused, lowering himself painfully to the hard-packed earth. It’d been five days since they'd seen anything remotely resembling civilization, and it felt like just about every muscle in his body had seized beyond any use, like he was fast approaching a thousand years old.

“They say suffering builds character,” Hakkai replied, adjusting his position next to Gojyo with a poorly disguised grunt of discomfort.

“Pretty sure I have enough of that.”

Hakkai laughed, “I would have to agree.”

On the other side of the dwindling fire, Goku snored deafeningly. Gojyo almost choked on his own envy.

Hakkai sighed, “oh to be young and…”

“Elastic?” Gojyo suggested.

“Something like that,” Hakkai agreed, turning over again with a pained sigh. Gojyo reached across the space between their bedrolls, ignoring the bite of the cold on his skin, and pressed his knuckles gently to the knotted muscles at the small of Hakkai’s back.


End file.
